The One To Lean On
by simplyxjiberty
Summary: As Ryan drifts away from Sharpay, she's left alone. Will she find that someone to lean on? Rated K for safety. I don't exactly get these ratings, but it's PG.
1. Passion For Fashion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "High School Musical" and I am in no way affiliated with it. Nor am I with any of the songs taking place in this fanfic. I state once more, although I wish I did, I do NOT own "HSM".

This takes place after the end of the movie, of course. It's a few weeks later, I suppose.

------

_Living in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance _

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see _

_I never opened my heart (oh)_

_To all the possibilities _

_I know that something has changed _

_Never felt this way _

_And right here tonight _

Sharpay Evans sighed heavily as she watched Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez sing their heart out together, rehearsing for the winter play. "That's _my_ song," she thought to herself, sliding down a little in the chair she was sitting in. She stared from Troy to Gabriella, her eyes with envy. She curled her lips and looked down, fidgeting with her fingers.

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new _

_Oh, yeah,_

_Now who'd of ever thought that _

_We'd both be here tonight _

_Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (brighter)_

_With you by my side _

_I know that something has changed _

_Never felt this way _

_I know it for real _

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you (oh)_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new _

_I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me _

"They're singing _my_ song…" she repeated out loud. "And you know, they don't even sound that bad." a voice suddenly replied to her comment. She instantly jumped and looked up, to see her twin, Ryan. He sent her a small smirk and sat down next to her. "Please. You know we could do better." she said half-knowingly. He rose an eyebrow. "Not in Ms. Darbus' opinion, okay? We didn't get the part. And well, I don't know about you, but I'm fine with that."

_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see _

_It's a start of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

"You're FINE with it?" she sent him a confused look, standing up. "We're going to have to change her opinion, yes?" she grinned evilly, waiting for a compliment from her brother. To her surprise, he shook his head. "No." he said simply, folding across his arms. He looked over at Troy and Gabriella, still singing. "Y'know, they're pretty good. I think she made the right choice." She nearly died right then and there. "Ryan! Listen to what you're saying."

He blinked his eyes several times. "What about it?" He took one last glance at the two before turning his eyes back to his sister. "They're good." he repeated.

"But not as good as us! I mean, Ryan.. They're... they're newcomers!"

"And? Everyone deserves a chance."

She gaped at him, not being able to believe what he was saying. "You're kidding me. You're seriously kidding me."

"No? Sharpay, it isn't that big of a deal-" he began, but was immediately cut off.

_That it's the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right-_

He wasn't the only one. As Sharpay's voice got louder, more people were stopping what they were doing and listening in.

"Not that big of a deal? Ryan, this is our life!" she yelled, shaking her head. "I don't know what's gotten into you! Ever since those two freaks-" she paused, pointing at Troy and Gabriella, "-got the lead roles, you're been slacking!"

"Don't call them freaks, okay? And did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, performing isn't for me? That maybe I want to do something else?"

She sent him a blank stare. "What are you trying to say?"

"I love fashion!" He suddenly blurted out. "It's my passion!" He paused. "Wait, that rhymed!" He shook his head before continuing. "Look, I've got to go-" He skipped out of the gym.

Her mouth was wide open, still shocked at what he had just said. "Well, that explains why he always played with my Barbies rather than the GI Joes Dad bought him.." she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. She glanced around, now realizing everyone was starring at her. Without saying anything, she walked out of the auditorium and to her locker. She leaned her body against it, before slowly sliding down it, to where she was now on the ground.

"I'm so screwed." she said softly and put her hands over her face. Little did she know, someone had followed her.

"And why is that?" she heard footsteps coming her way, until she had finally recognized the voice..

----

Yeah, this first chapter was a bit rushed and short, but I liked it personally. It'll get better than this, promise. I have other things planned. As for the Ryan gay thing, I always imagined him gay lol. It was just a comedy relief I thought I'd add in there. Please RR!


	2. The Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own "HSM".

------

Reviews:

**crimsontears824**: I just always imagined him gay, lol. He just seems gay to me. But thanks.

**Queen of darkness evilness ...**: Thanks.

**writergrl411**: Thanks, glad you enjoy it. Is this soon enough for ya? lol.

**Tonks2004**: Thank you.

**Dragonskin Fool**: Thanks. And well, you'll find outtt.

------

"_I'm so screwed." she said softly and put her hands over her face. Little did she know, someone had followed her._

"_And why is that?" she heard footsteps coming her way, until she had finally recognized the voice..._

------

She didn't look up. "..Troy?" she half asked, half said, quickly straightening herself up a bit. She put her hands back at her sides and sat up a bit so she wasn't slouching as much. She got up quickly and messed with her hair a bit and finally looked up.

"If I was twenty three years younger, had short brown hair, and a little more butt, yes."

She rolled her eyes and realized who it really was, Ms. Darbus. "Hi, Ms. Darbus."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I know that." she snapped and looked away. "And I have a reason."

"Which would be?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I-" she cleared her throat. "I can't tell you."

"Right, well…" the drama teacher trailed off. "Drama is over. Just letting you know if you see a mob of kids com-" she was cut off, by yes, a mob of kids coming from the auditorium.

Both Ms. Darbus and Sharpay ended up getting trampled by a group of kids. Ms. Darbus managed to patch herself up, but Sharpay ended up falling face down on the floor. She groaned, and just lay there, as kids tried to avoid her. Not everyone was successful, so she ended up getting stampered on quite a few times.

As the kids settled down, and the pack got fewer, and fewer, she heard another group of kids coming. "Oh, just great. Just what I need, more kids with their dirty shoes, with gum on the back-" she stopped to make a face, "-to step on me."

"That's kinda why you move." she heard Gabriella say, her hands locked with Troy's. She let out a small giggle and kept on walking.

Sharpay glared at her and tried to get up, but after the first fall, she gave up. Troy saw this, and instantly started slowing down.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella looked over at him, a confused expression on her face.

"I'm gonna go check on-" he quickly stopped himself, "I forgot something in the auditorium. I'm gonna go get it." he stammered out nervously.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." he gave her a smile and a peck on the cheek before letting go of her hand. She waved 'goodbye' to him, and walked off with Kelsi to the exit of the school.

"What's with him?" Kelsi asked, playing around with the hat on her head.

"Don't ask me." Gabriella just shrugged.

"Well, you _are_ his girlfriend, after all!" she let out a laugh.

She laughed with her and took the hat off Kelsi's head, and put it on her own.

------

Troy started to walk toward Sharpay, looking back every now and then to make sure no one was around. "Here," he cleared his throat and held out his hand for her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I can get up by myself."

"Okay, have fun laying down on the ground. I mean, people with toilet paper dragging from their foot have walked down these halls .. bugs, rats ..-"

"Ew." She said in a very Summer Roberts-y way, taking his hand. He lifted her up from the ground before letting go of her hand.

"Thanks." she muttered, touching herself up.

He watched her and just shook his head. "I'd figure that would make you get up."

"Why?" she simply asked.

"Cause you're just like that."

"Like what?" she asked, as if offended, putting a hand on her hip.

"I dunno. Girly."

"That's not all that I am." she had a hurt look on her face. She sighed heavily and put her hand down. "I better leave. Daddy's probably waiting at my house." she started to walk off.

He instantly followed her, trailing behind. "For what?"

"Lessons." she kept on walking, unaware he was following her.

"What kind of lessons?"

"What are you, a stalker?" she let out a small smile.

"If you wanted me to be," he whispered in her ear.

She jumped, surprised by his voice. "And you have a _girlfriend_."

"And I was just _joking_." he said, mocking her.

She turned around and hit him with her purse. "Did you not understand when I called you two 'freaks' earlier? I don't understand."

He made a face. "Uh, OUCH!" he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "I figured you were just upset."

"Puhlease, Sharpay Evans does not get upset."

"Really? Because you looked upset just about two minutes ago."

She started walking again, ignoring what he had just said.

This time, he didn't follow her. "You know, running away from your problems isn't going to help them!" he yelled after her.

"Yeah, and taking advice from a newcomer with a perky girlfriend isn't going to either, okay!" she called back to him.

"Life is about _taking chances_!"

"I've already risked enough talking to you!" she looked back at him before trying to walk faster.

"Oh please, like I haven't risked anything, talking to you!" he now ran to keep up with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she stopped walking and looked over at him.

"You're just some snobby girl that everybody hates! Okay, the Ice Queen. If someone caught me with you-"

"You'd be embarrassed? What? Say it, Troy." She looked him dead in the eyes.

He didn't respond.

"The Ice Queen, huh? And what would she do at a time like this? Does the Ice Queen cry? No. Okay, you have no idea what I have to go through. So just go back to your little girlfriend, okay, and feed each other food, or whatever you couples do nowadays. Because I'm through with your fake favors." she looked him up and down before attempting to run in heels out the door.

------

Sorry it's short again, I've got to go to bed and I wanted to get this chapter done. Please RR!


	3. Apology Accepted

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "HSM".

------

Reviews:

**ShARpAY EvANs**: Haha, nice to know I'm not the only one that noticed that.

**Ryleigh04**: I'll try to update sooner.

**crimsontears824**: I'm glad you like it.

**Fenroar Greyfront**: Thanks.

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton**: I'm glad I got that affect across.

**Dragonskin Fool**: I'll try to read your fanfic.

**KhaestaAradia**: Maybe, maybe. You'll just have to see.

**XxZacEfronxX**: I've always been a fan of them, too.

**jade598**: Here ya go.

------

"_You're just some snobby girl that everybody hates! Okay, the Ice Queen. If someone caught me with you-"_

"_You'd be embarrassed? What? Say it, Troy." She looked him dead in the eyes._

_He didn't respond._

"_The Ice Queen, huh? And what would she do at a time like this? Does the Ice Queen cry? No. Okay, you have no idea what I have to go through. So just go back to your little girlfriend, okay, and feed each other food, or whatever you couples do nowadays. Because I'm through with your fake favors." she looked him up and down before attempting to run in heels out the door._

------

It had been a week since the little incident, and ever since this, Troy was trying to patch things up with Sharpay. After several attempts, she still wouldn't talk to him.

It was just like any other day that week; Troy was following Sharpay out of homeroom.

"Sharpay! Hey! Wait up!" He yelled after her.

She rolled her eyes, and ignored him, continuing on her way to her locker.

He sighed in frustration and watched as she went off.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now," Troy's best friend, Chad, said. He had been watching Troy do this ever since he started.

Troy sent him a glare and went off running for Sharpay. He had caught up with her by now, and was frequently trying to get her attention.

"Sharpay! Sharpay! Come on! Sharpay!" he kept on repeating.

She finally slowly turned around and looked at him, not saying anything.

He didn't say anything, either.

"Yes?" she rose an eyebrow.

"I've-I've-" he tried catching his breath; running down the halls wasn't the easiest thing.

"Yes?" she repeated once again, growing impatient.

"I've tried to get your attention for weeks." He finally spat out.

She sent him a black stare. "One, it's been a total of one week. Two, if that's all you're going to tell me, then buh-bye." She was already on her way off.

"No! No! Wait up! I'm not done." She stopped and looked back at him. He walked up to her and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said what I said."

"And?"

"And..I'm really sorry..?"

She nodded. "And?" she repeated.

"And…Sharpay is the best person ever..?"

She smiled a little. "Gee, thanks." She started to walk off again.

"Wait! Does this mean we're okay again?"

"Apology accepted." She said simply, looking back. She waved. "Toodles!" and with that…she was gone.

------

I know it's extremely short, but I had to give you guys something, since I haven't updated in a REALLY long time! I'm insanely sorry about that, I've had testing this whole week, and I have it next week, as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Trying for Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "HSM".

**Authors Note**: Oh my gosh guys, I am so incredibly sorry! To be completely honest, I forgot about this fanfic, but the other day I started to think about it. I'll be sure to update more often!

------

"Troy! Popcorn's ready!" Gabriella Montez yelled to her boyfriend, Troy, as she opened up the microwave. She got out a bowl and poured the bag of popcorn into the bowl. Almost immediately after she had called him, he came running down Gabriella's steps and was behind her. "Mmm...smells good." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked behind her and giggled a bit. "I didn't burn it this time!" At least once every two weekends, Gabriella and Troy would have a night where they would go over one of each others houses and have a night where they just hang out and watch movies.

He smirked a little at her. "I'm proud, Gabs, really, I am." She laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He responded by picking her up gently and setting her down on the kitchen's counter. He stole the bowl of popcorn from her and started eating out of it.

She just watched him, laughing. "So, Popcorn Boy, what's been going on lately? I haven't heard much from you."

He shrugged a little, swallowing so he could talk. "Nothing, just drama club, drama club, and more drama club."

She bit her lip, still not taking her eyes off of him. "Well, um, Taylor told me that she talked to Chad a few days ago and he said that you were like, trying to get Sharpay to talk to you or something.." she trailed off.

He instantly stopped eating, putting the bowl on the counter. He walked closer to her, his hands resting on her knees. "Why does it matter?" He asked her, trying to sound as casually as possible.

She shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It doesn't. Just, I don't know…Sharpay out of all people?"

"She isn't as bad as you think." He said simply and left it at that. "So are we going to watch that movie or not? Popcorn's getting cold."

She was glad to be on a different subject, she wasn't too fond of Sharpay. "Because of you, there probably is barely any popcorn left!"

------

"Move. Move. Move. Move." Sharpay kept on calling to random people that were in her way in the school's hallway. She reached her locker to see that a couple was making out against it.

"Um, ew! PDA, anyone?" she shoved them off before entering her locker combination. She opened her locker and started to reapply her lipgloss, looking at the mirror.

"Sharpay!" she heard a voice behind her.

She shook her head, sighing. "Zeke, for the last time, it wasn't you, it was your bakin-"she stopped herself, looking behind her body in the mirror. "Gabriella Montez. My favorite girl at East High." She rolled her eyes and put her lipgloss away, shutting the locker.

"Could say the same to you. What are you doing this afternoon, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, trying not to take back the words she had just said.

Sharpay looked over at her like she was a lunatic. "Wait, what, excuse me?"

"What are you doing this afternoon?" She repeated.

"Well, no lessons today, so I suppose…nothing." _Besides trying to think of ways to get you kicked out of drama._

"Do uh…" she paused for a second, wondering if she should really ask. _Just go for it Gabs, you trust Troy's opinion. _"Do you want to do something?"

She blinked her eyes several times. "Since when do you have an interest in hanging out with me? And why should I give you such a big opportunity?"

"I just thought it'd be nice if we could get to know each other better or something. We kind of got off on the wrong foot." Gabriella nodded.

"Well, I guess you're right." _Hmm, maybe I'll be able to get some dirt on this girl, hello blackmail! _"I'll meet you at your locker at the end of eighth bell." And with that, she was gone, going back to telling people to get out of her way.

------

Next chapter expect more Ryan!


	5. What Is Going On?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "HSM", as much as I wish I did.

**Authors Note**: I am SO sorry!! I only just remembered this fic…and I do want to continue it very badly! I apologize deeply once more.

_---_

"_Could say the same to you. What are you doing this afternoon, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, trying not to take back the words she had just said._

_Sharpay looked over at her like she was a lunatic. "Wait, what, excuse me?"_

"_What are you doing this afternoon?" She repeated._

"_Well, no lessons today, so I suppose…nothing." Besides trying to think of ways to get you kicked out of drama._

"_Do uh…" she paused for a second, wondering if she should really ask. Just go for it Gabs, you trust Troy's opinion. "Do you want to do something?"_

_She blinked her eyes several times. "Since when do you have an interest in hanging out with me? And why should I give you such a big opportunity?"_

"_I just thought it'd be nice if we could get to know each other better or something. We kind of got off on the wrong foot." Gabriella nodded._

"_Well, I guess you're right." Hmm, maybe I'll be able to get some dirt on this girl, hello blackmail! "I'll meet you at your locker at the end of eighth bell." And with that, she was gone, going back to telling people to get out of her way._

---

"So when was the last time you talked to your sister?"

"Weeks. She won't talk to me."

Ryan was seated at a lunch table in the East High lunchroom, along with his guy friend, Carlos.

"Maybe you should just try harder…She _is_ your sister, after all." Carlos pointed out, taking a few bites out of his hamburger.

Ryan was barely even eating his macaroni and cheese, he only picked at it. "Which just gives her a reason to be even madder at me longer."

Carlos swallowed what was left of his burger and bit his lip. He looked up and saw Sharpay walking out of the lunch line with Gabriella. "Here's your chance!"

He looked at him and rose an eyebrow, before following his eyes to Sharpay and Gabriella. "Whoa…she's friends with Gabriella now? When did I miss out on this? Maybe she'll have a change of heart and start talking to me…" he thought out loud, getting up from the table.

"You go, boy!" Carlos encouraged him, slapping his butt as Ryan started to walk away.

Ryan looked at him and blushed. "I'll see you later." He waved to his friend, and headed off to his sister.

---

"Why did you want to sit with me again? I said to meet me after eighth bell." Sharpay said simply.

"We can get to know each other better at lunch! It won't be as awkward…" Gabriella sent her a small smile.

"I never knew stuffing your face with food brought friendship." Sharpay muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Look! It's Ryan, he can join us too." Gabriella said quickly, seeing Ryan. _Anything to help me somehow understand Sharpay for Troy. _

"Ryan? Where? I don't see him…" she looked around and avoided Ryan's eyes on purpose. "Let's just sit down." She grabbed Gabriella's hands and led her hurriedly to the table Gabriella usually sat at.

"Oh…okay…" she raised an eyebrow but sat down at the table once they got there. _I wonder why she avoided Ryan…hmm. _"Hey guys!" she greeted her friends (A/N: Basically most of the extras are there…Chad, Taylor, Zeke, etc.) in a cheery mood. "I hope you guys don't mind, I invited Sharpay to sit with us."

Sharpay sent everyone a very obvious sarcastic fake smile and sat down next to Gabriella.

Troy sent her a smile…the others, just sat there, wide eyed.

Well except for Zeke. "Sharpay! Hi!" he said, a little bit too excited.

"Zeke. How wonderful to see you." She replied, letting out a sigh. She began eating her salad, everyone still watching her.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence. She moved her eyes from Sharpay to Gabriella.

"Sure!" Gabriella got up from the table and followed as Taylor walked off to an empty part of the lunchroom.

"What is wrong with you?!" she shook Gabriella's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, looking from one shoulder to the other. "And why are you shaking me?"

She let go of her shoulders. "Sharpay, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Sharpay's nice…when she wants to be. I guess. What's wrong with inviting her to our table?"

"Gabs, cut the crap. What is going on?" Taylor asked, a somewhat worried look on her face.

"You want to know the truth?" she paused, looking down. "Fine.."

---

Hehe. Had to leave a cliffhanger there!


	6. Wrong Answer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "HSM"…only in my dreams I do. Sigh.

**Authors Note**: Happy Late Halloween, you guys! Thanks for the reviews!

---

"_Gabriella, can I talk to you?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence. She moved her eyes from Sharpay to Gabriella._

"_Sure!" Gabriella got up from the table and followed as Taylor walked off to an empty part of the lunchroom._

"_What is wrong with you?!" she shook Gabriella's shoulders._

"_What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, looking from one shoulder to the other. "And why are you shaking me?"_

_She let go of her shoulders. "Sharpay, that's what I'm talking about!"_

"_Sharpay's nice…when she wants to be. I guess. What's wrong with inviting her to our table?"_

"_Gabs, cut the crap. What is going on?" Taylor asked, a somewhat worried look on her face._

"_You want to know the truth?" she paused, looking down. "Fine.."_

---

Reviews:

**Ashley's Fool** – Thanks! I'm glad I did too, I missed this story…

**ac5000** – I hate cliffhangers too, lol, but I still had to do it. I couldn't resist.

**lucas grabeel rocks** – Will do! Thanks for the review.

**actingalexis13** – Yeah, I try to hint at it a little bit, but not too much. Thanks!

**NYlovebaby** – Finally, someone who appreciates cliffhangers. Lol, no, I'm totally kidding. Thanks!

**hayzxx** – Thank you, thanks for the review as well!

**Efron-Massey** – You'll see. :)

---

"Yes?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"Well, Sharpay and Troy have been talking a lot more lately…" she trailed off.

"And?" Taylor couldn't resist adding on.

"Just let me finish!" Gabriella suddenly snapped at her.

Taylor, not used to this side of Gabriella, shut her mouth and let her continue.

"Sorry…" she made a face. "Anyway…Sharpay and Troy have been talking a lot more lately…and I wanted to see what was so _'grand'_ about her that makes him want to all of the sudden defend her…"

"Them hanging out really bothers you that much?"

"Well, I heard Sharpay had a crush on Troy before I came here…" she put her hands behind her back and began fidgeting them.

"Exactly, that was _before_ you came." Taylor said simply.

"Look, I'm just being stupid…I don't want to talk about this anymore." She walked back to the table, Taylor following her.

By the time they came back, Ryan was standing next to the table, trying to get Sharpay to talk to him. It wasn't working.

So instead of talking directly to her, he did just the thing he knows that would make her break and want to talk to him.

"Oooh! Taylor! Nice skirt, Sharpay has the same one at home. Zeke! Maybe you should come over for dinner, heck, you can MAKE dinner! Jason, you know, I think Sharpay always has had a little thing for-" he began saying, all of these obvious lies, before he was stopped by Sharpay.

"RYAN! Let me talk to you, please…" she said through gritted teeth, standing up. She grabbed her brother's arm and walked into the hallway.

"Yes, dear Sharpay?" Ryan asked, not resisting to smirk.

"What the hell was that for?!" She let go of his arm, her face turning red from all her anger.

"What are you talking about?" he continued to play the 'innocent' act.

"You're my BROTHER! My PARTER! You're not supposed to be blabbing lies to people!"

"And you're my SISTER! You're not supposed to ignore me like I don't even exist, just because I have a new hobby!"

Sharpay was on the verge of tears, but she kept on wiping her eyes so Ryan would not see. "I don't get along with these people…one little rumor said to them is like Heaven, even if it is a lie!"

"You don't get along with them?" Ryan's voice had quieted down. "But, you were sitting next to them…you walked with Gabriella in the lunch line."

"The only reason I'm hanging out with Gabriella is so I can somehow find some blackmail on her, so she can get kicked out of drama." She stated, still teary-eyed.

He just stared at her, not saying anything for a few minutes.

She only stared back at him, sniffing.

"You really are what they call you." He said softly.

"W-What…?" She replied back just as softly, it was her turn to be confused.

"You really are the Ice Queen…no heart, no feelings…" he shook his head at her, before walking back into the lunchroom.

She instantly busted into tears after he left, not being able to control herself. She didn't mind that she was sobbing in the middle of the hallway, it's not like she thought anyone cared, anyway. She leaned against the wall and slid down it slowly, hugging her knees, but held up her skirt so nothing was seen. She kept on crying her eyes out, her mascara running down her cheeks slowly.

---

Ryan walked into the lunchroom, the guilt not sinking into him quite yet. He passed Gabriella's lunch table and walked over to the one he was previously at with Carlos.

"How did it go?" Carlos looked up at him.

"Let's just say not so well and drop it, ok?" he said simply. He went back to picking at his mac and cheese.

---

Troy watched as Ryan came back inside. He waited several minutes, ignoring the others talking, for Sharpay to come back, but she never did.

"Um, I'm not so hungry. I'll see you guys later." He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, not even looking at one of them.

Gabriella watched him with a worried look on her face. "Bye to you too, boyfriend…" she muttered. She rested her hand on her cheek and sighed deeply.

---

Troy walked into the hallway and looked around for any sign of Sharpay. He finally spotted her by the water fountain down the hallway, still hugging her knees. Her head was now rested between her legs. "Sharpay!" he called, but she did not look up.

He jogged down the hallway and took a seat next to her. She remained silent, her head still not up. "You okay?" he asked her softly, finally breaking the silence.

She nodded her head up and down in a very quick manner.

"Even I'm not that stupid…you're not okay." He stated the obvious.

There was a long pause before she replied. "Then why'd you ask?" She asked him.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I wanted to see if you were going to act like you're okay, like you were, when it's obvious you're just the opposite."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked him suddenly, not responding to what he had said.

"Shoot." He answered her, his eyes laying directly on her.

"Since when do you care…?"

He took a deep breath before slowly lifting her head up with his thumb. "I'm not going to just ignore you when you're miserable."

She didn't look at him; she refused to let him see how much of a wreck she was. Her hair was wet and messed up, and her mascara tears had dried, so they were plastered on her face.

Unfortunately, that was not the answer she was looking for. "Awesome." She rolled her eyes and took his thumb off her face. She stood up.

"Awesome?" He repeated, blinking his eyes rapidly. He looked up at her.

"The only reason you're talking to me is because you feel bad for me. Why am I not surprised, the same thing happened last time. I'm so stupid; I shouldn't have forgiven you in the first place." She still did not make eye contact with him.

He just stared at her, speechless. He didn't know what to say. _She always does this to me._

She expected a comeback, but was not getting one. She finally looked at him, no expression what-so-ever on her face. "Typical." She said coldly.

She took one last glance at him before walking off, still leaving him speechless.


	7. Care For A Different Side

**Authors Note**: If I could say 'Sorry' in person to anyone who has ever read this story, I would. I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for ignoring this story. My life has always been extremely busy, and it's busier than ever now that I'm in high school, but I do want to continue this story. I've been on this site more than usual lately, and I've realized that, even though reading stories is fun, I'd much rather write them. It's been a little over a year since I've last updated this story, but I still have the basic idea that was running through my head when I first started this story. I have never prepared a few chapters ahead, and I will continue to do so. My ideas come naturally, and they usually change over time, so I like doing the chapters one by one. I hope I will still get readers, and again, I am very sorry for once ignoring this story. I will try my very best to update much faster. Thank you all.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "High School Musical"…though it'd be pretty sweet if I did.

---

"Dude. Again?" Chad watched as Troy, his best friend for as long as he could remember, stood outside their homeroom's door.

Troy let out a sigh. "Yeah." He replied, not even looking at Chad. He stared directly at every person leaving the room, waiting for a lock of shiny blonde hair to appear. "Where is she…?" he muttered.

"Speaking of the devil…" Chad said, seeing Sharpay walk out the door.

Taylor walked out of homeroom not too long after Sharpay. She walked over to Chad, who was still standing next to the door. He was shaking his head, glancing at Troy running after Sharpay. He looked down at his girlfriend, whom he had been dating ever since the night of the championship game. "Oh, hey, cutie," he greeted her and smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," she greeted back, smiling back at him. She placed an arm around his waist.

Chad looked back at Troy, and Taylor couldn't help but notice. "What are you so interested in?" she teased him. She followed where his eyes were staring, and her mouth gaped. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" she questioned not only Chad, but herself.

"Oh, you're seeing it alright…" Chad muttered.

---

Troy didn't bother to reply to him. Right when he saw her coming out, he started walking beside her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said.." he greeted her, purposely repeating what he said when he apologized first to her.

Sharpay didn't even look at him.

"Sharpay's the best person ever?" he added, also a response he had said the first time. He was trying to get her to laugh, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, come on, Sharpay…" he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Surely you can let out a small smile."

"You're not that funny, Bolton." She finally answered him. "And besides, why would I talk to you after what happened yesterday?"

He let out a small smirk. This was something. "Because I'm sorry, honestly, Sharpay."

"You know, I've been hearing that word a lot from you lately. It's beginning to lose its meaning." She continued walking down the halls, until she finally reached her locker. She tried to open her locker, but it wasn't working. She lifted her leg up, about to kick it, but decided otherwise. "These shoes are way too gorgeous to even touch these school lockers." She thought out loud. She put her leg back down.

He watched her, slightly amused. His hand was now rested on her locker, and he was directly looking at her. "But I'm truly sorry, Sharpay, seriously." He paused. "Just forget your locker, and talk to me seriously. Please?"

She shifted her mouth before turning to him. "Fine. When do you want to talk?"

"At lunch?" he suggested, a smile forming on his face.

She shrugged. "Sure." She said. It wasn't like she had anything to do at lunch. She still refused to talk to Ryan, especially since he had went off on her like that. And she sure as hell wasn't going to sit with Gabriella and her friends again. She'd have to find some other way to get blackmail on her, something that didn't include sitting at her lunch table.

"Great." He grinned at her.

---

"Look, Taylor, I just don't understand what you're saying." Gabriella told her best friend, Taylor, as they walked down the stairs. They started walking down the hallway.

"Oh, you don't understand?" Taylor asked, as they neared Sharpay's locker. "Then let _that _speak for itself." She pointed at Troy and Sharpay.

Gabriella was confused, naturally, before she looked where Taylor was pointing. She saw Troy staring right into Sharpay's eyes, smiling. _Almost the way he looks at me.. _she thought to herself, but quickly shook the thought out of her head. Not to mention, they were awfully close…

"It's…nothing." She was trying to reassure herself more than Taylor.

"You keep on telling yourself that." Taylor said. She gave Gabriella a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before continuing to walk down the hallway.

Gabriella couldn't keep her eyes off the two of them, and didn't stop looking until she had disgusted _herself_. She jogged off to her first class.

---

"Are you gonna eat that?" Chad asked, pointing to Gabriella's pizza slice on her plate.

It was lunch, and Gabriella couldn't find Troy anymore. She was barely listening to Chad. She turned to her attention to Chad, after glancing around a few more times for Troy, and shook her head. "No. you can have it."

"Aw, sweet!" he quickly took the pizza slice before Gabriella changed her mind.

---

Little did Gabriella know, Troy was waiting at Sharpay's locker. He was hoping to catch her before she went to lunch, he wanted to talk to her alone. He heard the clicking of heels and smirked, she was coming. He looked up and, of course, there she was.

"Stalking me again, Troy?" she smirked right back at him as she approached her locker.

"So you caught me in the act." He teased back at her, throwing his hands in the air. At least she was in a better mood now. "But our talk, remember? I was thinking we could just be alone…"

She shrugged. "Why not?" she started walking down the hallway. Troy trailed along behind her. "Just don't think you can try anything." She said cockily, letting another infamous smirk form on her lips.

He just shook his head, laughing a little. But the more he thought about it as he followed her down the hallway, the more he considered it less laughable. I mean, her legs did look pretty good in those skirts she wore…and her hair – he smacked his head just to stop himself. What the hell was he thinking? He had Gabi! Smart, gorgeous, sweet, Gabi…right?

Right.

---

Ryan was sitting with Carlos once again, and just like yesterday, he wasn't touching his food.

"Eventually you're going to lose those muscles of yours if you continue to stop eating," Carlos commented, and took the opportunity to touch Ryan's stomach. Even if he did have a shirt on, damn, it felt nice.

Ryan immediately blushed, and started eating his turkey sandwich. He took some bites and swallowed before answering his friend. "I've just been thinking a lot."

Carlos nodded slowly. "It's your sister, isn't it?" he asked him softly. He took a sip of his Gatorade.

"Yeah…I…well…kinda went off on her yesterday, and she ran off crying." The guilt was finally hitting him now.

He made a face. "Ouch, Ry."

He nodded and let out a sigh. "I know."

---

Troy and Sharpay had been walking down the halls of East High, actually not saying much. Troy didn't know where to begin.

"I did feel bad for you, Sharpay." He began. "But that wasn't the reason why I wanted to see if you were okay."

She looked up at him, suddenly interested. She waited for him to continue.

"I…care for you, Sharpay." He admitted. He rested his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes, slightly embarrassed. "Lately I guess I've been seeing a different side of you…and…I didn't want to see you so hurt like that."

She stopped in her tracks, and just stood there, speechless.

He no longer her clicks, and stopped as well. He looked back at her, his face a little blushed.

"I…wasn't expecting that." She told him honestly. "But…I…appreciate it." She said slowly, with some hesitance. Was he playing some kind of joke on her?

He smiled slightly, less embarrassed now. He started leading the way this time, and surprisingly to him, she followed.

"So what do you mean?" she questioned him. "A different side?"

"The…," he didn't know exactly how to word it, "less icier version?" he said, with a light-hearted tone in his voice. He hoped she wouldn't get offended.

Again, to his surprise, she laughed. "No, I'm serious." She said.

"I don't know…just, lately, you seem a lot more…vulnerable." He finished. "I've realized that you _do_ have feelings, even if you choose to hide them most of the time."

"At least somebody realized it." She said softly.

"If you keep on hiding your feelings, no one else is going to." He told her.

"That's not going to change anytime soon." She said, turning a corner into a new hallway. "The one person who I trusted with everything, who really knew me…just completely betrayed me." She said. She wasn't even sure why she was opening up to him like this. But he did say he cared about her…

He had to think about this one before responding. "Ryan." He answered her simply.

She nodded her head slowly. "He found a whole new crowd…apparently he's really into fashion," she paused to make a disgusted face, "…and he just left me in the dust."

"No offense, Sharpay, but I don't see you trying to make an effort to talk to him, either." He bit his lip. _Please don't bite my head off…please don't bite my head off…_

She sighed. "You're right." She paused. "…Did I just say that?" she asked out loud.

He couldn't help but laugh, and she soon joined him. "I'm proud, you admitted someone else was right." He teased her. He put a hand on his chest.

She continued to laugh. "Oh, shut up." She pushed him lightly.

Their laughter was soon disrupted by the bell ringing, meaning lunch was over.

"I'll see you later, Bolton." She waved to him before turning and walking in the opposite direction of him back to her locker.

"See you later…" he paused, "…Evans." He called back to her.

---

**Authors Note**: Good? Bad? Alright? Let me know by submitting a review! I know the general idea of what is going to happen in the next chapter, but if you have any ideas, or suggestions, be sure to let me know.


	8. Truth

**Authors Note**: Thank you guys for the reviews, I really do appreciate that people are still reading my story. I want to update as much as possible (but with actually meaningful chapters) before I go back to school, so here's another chapter! Enjoy!

---

**Reviews**:

**xoSuperstarletxo** – Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here's another update!

**xamyxjx** – Well, thank you very much, I'm glad you like it so much. Hopefully I won't disappoint you with this chapter. Hmm, a kiss? You will see! Hehe.

**Seraph Lucifia** – Thanks, I hate when stories just rush into a relationship. I'm trying to make their growing friendship/relationship as realistic as possible, so I'm glad someone noticed that. Thank you very much for your kind words!

---

**Disclaimer**: Only in my dreams do I own "High School Musical".

---

Students rushed through the hallways, trying to make sure they weren't late to their next class after lunch. Gabriella Montez, however, could not be categorized as one of these students. She was walking with her head down, and her books were held against her chest. People continuingly pushed her, trying to pass through. One big push sent her books to the floor. She sighed sadly and bent down to pick them up. Another hand reached down and started helping her.

"There you go," the person said, handing her the books she hadn't picked up herself. She forced a small smile and looked up at the mysterious person. Turns out, they weren't so mysterious.

It was Troy.

Her smile instantly faded as she set up straight again. "Where were you at lunch today?" she asked him as she took her books.

"Oh, hi to you too." He joked with her. "I was just...busy." he nodded his head. He also sat up straight.

"...With Sharpay?" she asked softly. She started walking again.

Troy's eyebrows rose a little in confusion, but he nodded his head again. "Actually...yeah." he responded, walking beside her.

"Thought so." She shook her head. "Taylor was right..."

His eyebrows were still raised. "What are you talking about, Gabriella?"

She stopped walking and shook her head once more. "Forget it." She said. "I'll see you later, Troy." She walked off, leaving Troy looking like a confused little puppy...err...boy.

---

Sharpay walked into her biology class and took a seat. This was probably her least favorite class right now. She thought it was boring, and she couldn't forget the fact that Ryan sat right behind her. She entered the room after him, luckily enough.

The teacher started talking, and as usual, Sharpay wasn't paying attention. She closed her eyes slowly, just about to fall asleep, before someone tapped her shoulder. She looked behind her, not thinking about Ryan. But there he was, with a note in his hand actually. He handed the note to her.

She stared at it for a few seconds, hesitating, before she grabbed the note. She turned around and put the note in her lap. She opened it, and it read:

"**Shar,**

**So are you just gonna ignore me until I fall off the face of the earth?**

**- Ry"**

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a pen from her purse. She wrote back:

"**That's what I was planning on doing."**

She stared at her response for awhile, thinking about what Troy had said. She crossed out what she said, and rewrote her response:

"**I don't know, you were pretty harsh, Ry.**

**- Shar XOXO"**

She looked up at the teacher, pretending like she was paying attention. She folded the note back into its original shape before stretching her hand behind her. Ryan grabbed it the second he saw it.

He saw what she crossed out, and frowned a little, but at least she crossed it out and changed her mind, right? He wrote back his reply:

"**It was harsh, but it was the truth.**

**- Ry"**

He tapped her shoulder again.

She reached her hand out, and he placed it in her hand. She placed it back in her lap and read his response, before replying with her own:

"**Right, 'cause that makes me feel so much better."**

She stretched her hand again and placed it on his desk.

He grabbed the note quickly from his desk and read it. He let out a deep sigh. He could never win with her, could he?

---

East High's last bell of the day had finally rung. Many were waiting for this to happen since the moment they walked into the school that morning. Ryan, however, was just the opposite. His house had been difficult to live in lately, with Sharpay ignoring him. The only sounds at dinner were the clicking of forks and spoons against plates.

He walked down the halls until he reached the auditorium. He walked inside, to find Kelsi and Gabriella. He walked down the pathway until he reached the stage. Gabriella and Kelsi were at the piano. Gabriella was sitting on Kelsi's bench next to her, looking through a sheet of music.

Kelsi looked up suddenly and saw Ryan. "Oh, hey, Ryan." She greeted him casually. She had always liked him far more than Sharpay. He was a lot more tolerable.

"Hey..." he greeted back.

Gabriella looked up as well and smiled at him politely before looking back at the sheet of the music.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsi asked him. "Not that we mind, of course."

"I don't know. Just didn't feel like going home, I guess, and I decided to visit my old comfort zone."

Gabriella looked up again. "Comfort zone? What do you mean?"

He shrugged a little. "I used to think theater was my passion." He told her, now walking on stage. "The lights, applause, and music excited me. I could be anyone I wanted to be when I was on stage. I didn't have to worry about any problems I was dealing with, and I could just focus on the character I was playing. I was comfortable in this auditorium, Sharpay and I ruled this place..." he let out a small, sad laugh.

Gabriella cut in. "...and then Troy and I came." She bit her lip. "Look, Ryan, I didn't mean-"she started, but she was cut off this time.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "It's okay, really. Ever since you guys got the lead roles, I could focus more on my _true_ passion, fashion."

"You always did have an interesting style." Kelsi told him with a smile.

"Thanks." He said a little shyly. "It's just a way for me to express myself, though Sharpay will never understand that."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "She misses the attention."

Gabriella stayed silent; it reminded her of what she saw earlier, and what Troy admitted to her. She sat back on Kelsi's bench.

"She's...complicated." he said slowly.

"That's a nice way to put it." Kelsi said, letting out a small giggle.

---

Troy Bolton's home phone was ringing when he entered the house, sweating like crazy from running some drills in his yard. He jogged over to the phone and glanced at the caller ID. It read: **MONTEZ**. He picked it up almost instantly and rested the phone on his ear. He bent his shoulder a little to the side so he didn't have to actually hold it. "Hey," he said, panting. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey, Wildcat." She greeted back, laughing a little from his panting.

He nearly chugged the whole thing before he responded. "What was with you today?" he asked her.

"Oh...yeah...that was why I called you." She paused. "Something has been bothering me for awhile."

He finished the water bottle and threw it in the trash. "Speak up." He encouraged her.

"It's...Sharpay." she told him.

He let out a small sigh. "I thought we went through this...-"

"We did, and I know, you think she's just so great all of the sudden, but I just don't under-"

"I never said she was great." He interrupted her back. _But I might have been thinking it._

"You didn't need to!" She nearly shouted at him. She waited a few moments, trying to restore herself. "I just don't get why, all of the sudden, you think so differently of her."

"I...can't really explain it." He said. "She just started acting a bit differently around me than she normally does; less snobby. I started being nicer to her, and, turns out, she's not nearly as bad as everyone assumes she is."

"She doesn't seem any different to me."

"That's because she doesn't want to let you in."

"Then what's the point of trying to be friends with her!" she asked, aggravated.

"If you actually want to be friends with her, you have to try. But don't do it just because I'm starting to form a friendship with her. Do it because you really _want_ to."

She nodded her head slowly. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you at school, okay?"

"See ya."

He clicked on the 'END CALL' button and put the phone back.

---

**Authors Note: **I'm having a major brain fart, so I'm ending it here. Reviews? Yes, please!

P.S. The chapter title is a bit more complicated than the others. It has two parts; Gabriella finally finding out the _truth_ about Troy and Sharpay, and not trying to make up excuses for Troy anymore. She finally admitted something was wrong, as well, instead of acting like everything was okay. It also had to do with Ryan. He told Sharpay that what he said the day before was the _truth_. He finally let out some of the anger he had been holding in for all these years.


End file.
